


Angels Were Never Meant to Fall

by WafflesAndPancakes



Series: angel au [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Religious, Angst, Angst and Feels, Author Is Not Religious, Blood, Blood and Violence, Death, Fallen Angels, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Murder, Religious Content, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WafflesAndPancakes/pseuds/WafflesAndPancakes
Summary: Kimi has been a help for Nico since he has fallen. Meanwhile, he himself has a secret which over the course of time is linked with Nico's destiny - and he still fights with the aftermath.(it is not needed to have read the first part)orPeople asked and I delivered
Relationships: Antonio Giovinazzi/Kimi Räikkönen, Kimi Räikkönen/Nico Rosberg (past), Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel, Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel/Antonio Giovinazzi, Sebastian Vettel/Mark Webber (Past)
Series: angel au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685602
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Angels Were Never Meant to Fall

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back, fighting my writer's block as strong as ever, trying to remain somewhat sane during the times of quarantine / self-isolation / social distancing
> 
> oh, and also using this as procrastinating to study, whoops
> 
> have fun and please look at the trigger warnings, it might be a bit harsh from time to time.
> 
> \- waffles

In the halls of darkness, nothing ever truly felt like home. Of course, they were home, for all of them, but it never felt as sweet at the clouds above, as the sunny places in Heaven where they had spent most of their time. The halls were filled with terror, terrifying everyone who was not used to them. The eerie silence, the way every sound echoed from the high walls, the fact that there was no sunshine, no natural light. Only candles lit the dark walls, and none of them would ever say they liked it there. That was why most of them spent the time up above, in small apartments scattered across the globe, filled with nothing much but enough to make it look like a normal life. It was better than their true home. And that way, they could cause more chaos. In the end, only one of them stayed most of the time down below. One, they did not want to meet or at least see often, one, who had an unmistakable reputation. One, who had built this place for all of them, as he was one of the first ones to fall. And it was a long fall.

When Nico had arrived down below, he had met him for the first time, but the stories surrounding him had reached his ears long before he had fallen. Everyone in Heaven knew the stories, the conspiracies regarding him, and no one knew which of those were true and which were not. But contrary to all the other angels in Heaven, Nico had seen him. Not in person but in his dreams. He had always been sensitive when it came to visions, and in the time leading up to his inevitable fall, the dreams had become stronger, clearer. At first, he had not known what or who he had seen, but once he stood in front of him, everything had started to make sense. He had found the truth, had separated the stories build on lies from those who were actually true. And he had wished that it was one of the milder stories, but it was not. Of course, it had to be one of the heavier ones.

_ Blue eyes were staring at him, right into his eyes. No, they were not looking at him, they were looking at someone behind him, they were looking through him. He could see the pain in those eyes, pain and regret and… fear. He blinked a few times and it was as if he had taken a few steps back, looking at the scene from another perspective. He could see a man, trembling, standing above something, above something unrecognizable. Whatever it was, it was completely shredded apart, drenched in red paint. No. Blood. There was blood everywhere, spilling onto the white floor, over his naked feet, staining his white clothing. Or it should have if Nico had been there. Instead, he was standing next to an angel with blond, slightly curly hair, his skin so fair that it was battling his white gown. He was looking at the other man, the man with those piercing blue eyes, his face even paler in horror. The man was staring at the angel next to Nico, and he only noticed now that he had wings too. Another angel. But he was not white anymore. His feet, legs and the seam of his gown were drenched in blood, the former white color now deep red. His hands were red too, the fresh blood dripping onto the body in front of him. There was even blood in the tips of his wings, and as he ruffled his feathers, the blood spread even more. _

_ “S-Seb, I-” _

_ Nico watched in horror how the blood-stained angel tried to come closer, but the other angel - Seb - stepped backwards. _

_ ‘Wait, Seb? As in, Archangel Sebastian?’, shot it through Nico’s mind and he took a moment to take the other man in. Yes, it was Sebastian, those golden locks, the already slightly prominent wrinkles in the corners of his eyes. This had to have happened a long time ago, a long time before Nico had become an angel. Before Sebastian had become an Archangel. _

_ “D-Don’t come closer! Stay away!” _

_ The other angel stopped in his tracks, pain written all over his face before dropping his head into his bloody hands, leaving fresh marks of blood across the skin. Nico could see the tears running through his fingers and down his arms, some of them falling onto the ground. He could see how sobs were shaking his body, his body tense and tired. _

_ “I’m- I’m sorry! This w-wasn’t supposed to happen, S-Sebby, p-please… I didn’t-” _

_ “You killed him! You fucking killed Mark, Kimi!” _

_ Kimi lifted his head slowly, a mixture of tears and blood running down his cheeks. That was the infamous Kimi? The Iceman? The fallen angel everyone feared? _

_ “I didn’t mean to! He just- He talked so much bullshit about you and I… I didn’t want to hear it. You deserve so much better than him!” _

_ Nico watched how Sebastian shook his head, taking even more steps backward. _

_ “No, I fucking didn’t but you know what?! I hoped you would settle it in a civil way! I had hoped I could just… just be free and now what?! You killed my husband!” _

_ “You didn’t love him!” _

_ “That doesn’t mean you were meant to kill him!” _

_ Both men were crying now, their bodies heaving with every breath they took, staring at each other, full of pain and sadness. It was over, both of them knew that. It was only a matter of time until Toto or Christian or one of the other Archangels would find them and the mess that used Mark’s body. _

_ “I love you, Sebby…” _

_ Seb looked at him for a long time and sighed before turning around, his head hanging low as he slowly walked away, his words hanging loose in the air. _

_ “I loved you too, Kimi.” _

_ And after that, all same-sex relationships had been banned from Heaven. _

Kimi had created the halls down below soon after, a safe place for all those who had fallen. They were all different down there, some were evil, and some had just followed the wrong path, breaking the law once, but ending outside the safe gates of Heaven. None of them had broken all of the golden rules, and only a few had broken more than half of them. Nico belonged to those few “special cases”. And that was why Kimi had asked for him the first day he had spent outside of Heaven. He wanted to make sure that Nico was no threat, at least no big one. Still, he was now one of the evil guys, but that did not have to mean that he should basically burn down the world. But Kimi had not found an evil angel in front of him but a broken soul, a young man who looked so much like a child, with big, blue eyes and golden hair. Nico reminded him so much of  _ him _ when he had been younger. So he had let him stay, had saved him a few times from harsher fights with the other fallen. Had cared for his wounds and had let him rest in his private chambers. A bond was forged between them, and Nico knew to honor what Kimi had done for him. He owned him his life, even though Kimi had somewhat been the reason for why Nico had fallen from Heaven.

Kimi’s halls were quiet for most of the time. Silence had become Nico’s good friend. He had learned how to move quietly, not really sneaking, just walking without making any noise. It helped him wander the halls without being noticed, making it easier to go from one place to the other. He always had the surprise on his side. But sometimes, the palace was not quiet. Sometimes, Nico was woken up in the middle of the night by a horrible scream echoing the walls, ringing in his ears. From years of spending some nights at Kimi’s side, Nico knew that it was another one of his nightmares, and for years, it had been him who had held him in his arms while he cried and cried and mumbled Sebastian’s name over and over again until he laid limp in his arms, nothing more than a hollow empty body, no soul, no emotions left. And sometimes, screams of a different kind could be heard in the halls, screams of pleasure and lust. Those nights were happy nights, nights in which all the fallen angels could sleep more peacefully (if they could sleep, it was still pretty loud). Nico knew that Kimi liked to keep boy-toys. Hell, he had been one of them. He had spent more nights in Kimi’s bed than he would have liked to admit, but if Kimi knew what he was doing, he knew it while having sex. It never failed to surprise him what the older angel was able to come up with, and he knew how to push the right buttons to make Nico melt like wax in his hands. But Nico had just been a substitute, not the real thing, never a real lover. Just another guy seeking Kimi’s guidance, seeking his protection, someone who would be gone from his bed sooner or later. It took some time, but finally, someone came who was different.

And his name was Antonio.

Antonio was nice and shy and straight-up innocent. Nico had always wondered how he had managed to get expelled from Heaven, for him, Antonio was the purest person that ever existed (He later found out that he had distanced himself further and further away from the Lord, that he did not longer agree with what he stood for. An honorable reason). Whenever Kimi looked at Antonio, his eyes were sparkling and everything about him screamed happiness and joy. The long lost light had returned to his life, and it seemed as if Antonio made him forget about Sebastian. The nightmare-induced screams became less and less frequent, more festivities were held in Kimi’s halls and the darkness slowly lifted from the place (in a metaphorical sense, the place itself was still dark as the night). And Kimi’s festivities were chaotic and big and… well, yeah, sexy. Everything they were forbidden to do in Heaven, they were allowed, no, they were asked to do down below. But no matter what happened, Kimi stayed at Antonio’s side before disappearing with him way too soon into his chambers, the younger angels moans soon sounding perfectly timed to the rest of the music, mingling and mixing with it, making everyone smile, at least slightly. Nico was genuinely happy for Kimi. After seeing him in the vision, Nico knew how broken he was, and the fact that Antonio made him feel so free and careless filled him with joy.

That changed one evening when the big doors were flung open, a hidden figure, wrapped in a dark cloak, stepping into the ballroom, quickly making his way through the fallen angels around him. The person came to stand in front of Kimi’s throne (yes, that guy had a throne. He may not have been Lucifer, but he still was a respected man and the fallen equivalent to an archangel), and Nico, who stood surprisingly close by, could see how the figure was nervously fidgeting with their hands. The music stopped and everybody was looking at them, interested in seeing Kimi’s reaction. Interested in knowing who had disturbed their party.

“Who are you?”

“I think you know who I am.”

Time stood still. No one moved, no one dared to move, seeing Kimi’s expression going from hard to soft in a matter of seconds, seeing Antonio’s shoulders drop, his gaze wandering back and forth, sadness written all over his face.

“Sebby..?”

Kimi sounded hopeful but at the same time confused, his eyes lightening up. The person in front of him raised his hands to push the hood down, revealing his golden hair. A short smile danced over his lips.

“What are you doing here..?”

“Hopefully the right thing.”

The cloak fell from his body and onto the ground, creating a black puddle of cloth. A pair of wings was freed, and Kimi inhaled sharply, staring at the formerly white feathers, now turned pitch black except the tips of his wings, which were still clinging on to their light color. Sebastian walked slowly closer, coming to a halt two steps in front of Kimi, their eyes locking. But instead of talking, instead of touching or kissing, Sebastian quickly broke the silent staring contest and let his gaze wander to Antonio.

“You’re new friend?”

“What did you do, Sebby? Why are you here?”

Sebastian only gave him a pointed look, clearly saying something along the lines of ‘Not in front of everyone’, and turned his focus back at the young fallen, whose cheeks had started to flush red, nervously glancing back and forth.

“His name is Antonio.”

“I know his name, Kimi, I’m not dumb. I’ve heard the rumors.” He studied him closely, taking in the dark, slightly curled hair, the dark eyes, the high cheekbones, and the thin frame. “Are you pleasing him well? Are you doing a good job?”

“Seb, this is not the right place for talking about stuff like that. Not in public.”

Sebastian’s look was serious and somewhat cold.

“Then let’s take this somewhere private.”

Kimi sighed and combed through his hair with one hand before nodding, shooing the other men over to a door. He turned around to Nico, giving him a single, short glance before disappearing with Antonio and Sebastian. Nico took a moment to recollect himself before stepping up to the throne, smiling charmingly at all the people in front of him.

“Everybody, please excuse the short interruption. Let’s continue this festivity, shall we?”

* * *

Behind closed doors, everything was quiet. The three fallen angels looked at each other without saying a word, eyes wandering back and forth between the two in front of them. Antonio sat on the bed, chin resting on his knees, clearly uncomfortable with the situation. He knew he was not needed anymore, not when Sebastian was here now to reclaim his old place at Kimi’s side. The place he was destined to be at. Sebastian stood in the middle of the room and had an unsure facial expression, a sigh escaping his lips as he saw the state in which the youngest one was in.

“I am no threat to you, Antonio.”

“Then why are you here? Why did you give up the holy life in safety, when everything that awaits you here is pain and darkness?”

He lowered his gaze, clearly not knowing what he should say. He had not wanted to hurt either of them, but his love for Kimi was as strong as all those years ago. It seemed as if their love was not supposed to be, not then and not now. And to hear the pain in Antonio’s voice, he knew how much he loved Kimi too.

“The boy is right, Seb, why are you here?”

“It got too much up there. Charles… He is so close to becoming an archangel. Nobody seems to understand that he’s… he’s too young.”

There was a soft smile on Kimi’s lips.

“Yes, but that was different. I had the experience. Charles has nothing. No one would listen to me and… I just couldn’t stay up there. This is not the same place as it was before. And I… I missed you, Kimi. All those years… I missed being who I am, you know?”

Tears were running down his cheeks, and as someone came up to hug him, he suspected it was Kimi, but the body was too tall, too slim, and as he looked up, he looked into dark eyes. Antonio. The former angel tensed, but then a small whimper escaped him and he let himself fall against the taller man. When another body pressed against his, it was clear that it belonged to Kimi, who brushed their hands together and linked their fingers, while laying his other hand on Antonio’s cheek.

“I hope you’re considering staying, Sebastian.”

Blue eyes met brown, and Sebastian was surprised to see Antonio smiling. Was he really asking him to stay? Even though he could lose Kimi? Even though he might retake his place? Even though he would get his heart broken?

“I think Kimi has enough time for both of us,” Antonio whispered, using one hand to comb through the light hair. That kid was far more intelligent and wise than any other person his age.

“I do. And I wouldn’t survive losing one of you again.”

They spent the night together, cuddled up beneath soft blankets, Sebastian in the middle and Antonio and Kimi on either of his sides. Nobody said a thing, a comfortable silence spread across them, and as the morning came, all of them were fast asleep. Therefore, they did not notice how the door was opened, a blond mop of hair appeared in the opening. The festivity had raged on, even after the three had disappeared, and it would have been a lie had Nico said that he was not wasted and hungover (even angels - fallen angels in particular - were not immune to alcohol), but it had turned out to be a quite nice event. Though, he thought it would be a good idea to check-up on the others, mildly afraid that they might have killed each other. It put a smile on his lips to see them all cuddled up, looking so relaxed and calm as if nothing had happened between them.

Nico knew that it would take some time, but he knew that Sebastian would find his place in these dark halls - especially because it would be next to Kimi and Antonio.

**Author's Note:**

> \- all of this is fantasy and nothing of it has happened in real life. Kudos and comments are always welcomed -


End file.
